ga2dojofandomcom-20200215-history
Wanted List
While playing Mega Force missions, more specifically, Red Bull Missions, mostly executives of the Val Shark Army and sometimes unaffiliated entities that are different from the Val Shark grunts or many other enemies that show up to attack players. These enemies, if defeated, are added into the Wanted List. Getting Started Before starting to hunt Val Shark executives, players need to reach at least Single Fighter to unlock the Wanted List by talking to Zenjiro in Spin Square. After arresting a certain amount of executives and reaching a certain rank, Zenjiro will expand your Wanted List Lv. The Maximum Wanted List Lv. is 4. Criminals appear in every single Red Bull Mission, with a few exceptions. Most of these enemies have powerful attacks and high defense, not to mention, most of them will block most of the attacks that players might do to them. If players want to get the harder criminals for their Wanted List, they should bring range Accessories and weapons like Bombs. A well known strategy is to bring the Power Arms Accessory, and spam the Hold Weak Attack. This will stun the enemies ignoring any defense. However, players need to stay sharp at any time in case enemies escape the "clapping". Another strategy is to jump in the back of the enemies and spam infinite combos. Since NPCs will not block any attack from the back, obviously. Again, players need to be careful in case enemies turn around to face the player and attack them. Some enemies might have Super Armor and none of these strategies will work, an option for these treats is to bring the Laser Cannon weapon or any other weapon that deals continuous damage. Criminal List Most criminals appear as either bosses, or as a hindrance during Red Bull missions and will run if not dealt with after a while. There are a few rare ones however, that doesn't appear at just about any stages, or rarely appears at United Front Area. *` = Never appears at UFA. *ª = Never appears at UFA, BUT appears at Zen's Mission "Defend Megaforce HQ!". *† = Kawase's former spot. He only appears both at UFA, and at Hard Mission "Killing Machine" now. * * = It is worth noting that while these identical counterparts are the same albelt for the body difference, their stats are not the same at all, hence the reason why they have a separate wanted list. **''Dangerous Bob's original has more health and damage compared to his weaker counterpart. He also tends to use his special more often on lower health.'' **''Higher Sorcerer Ponse uses another kind of fire ability that hits farther rather than upper, block and counter commonly and tends to use meteor more often at lower health than his weaker counterpart'' Rewards If you talk to Zenjiro after arresting a certain ammount of enemies, he will give you special rewards: Non-Criminals At certain locations in Red Bull or UFA, you will encounter foes you don't usually see, even though they are not inside wanted criminals. Accessory User Some Criminals/NPCs carries an accessory commonly found at other players with them, though they are mostly with different moveset. (Look above for Knightgear NPCs) Gallery Wanted Criminals Fulford.png|Fulford Muhta.png|Muhta Mollet.png|Mollet Dimon.png|Dimon Blade.png|Blade Akonil.png|Akonil File:Corneille.png|Corneille Maimai.png|Maimai File:Towa.png|Towa MaskedMan.png|Masked Man DangerousBoboi.png|Dangerous Boboi Omusadragoon.png|Omusa Dragoon Fortress.png|Fortress Megandroff.png|Megandroff α & β GearCommander Espada.png|Gear Commander GearCommander MFAR2.png|Gear Commander (MF-AR2) DeltaCommander Gallery.png|δ Commander Bazakku.png|Berserk Dinerindobackground.png|Deinarind Beth.png|Beth. Appears to be wearing a seasonal event-only dress. Beth2.png|Beth, from a clearer perceptive. dangerous bob rank A.png|Dangerous Bob (Rank A) Oina.png|Raina SorcerorIlso.png|Sorcerer Iruno UpperSorcererPonse.png|Higher Sorcerer Ponse Dangerousted.png|Dangerous Ted Others Gear S1.png|S1 Gear S2.png|S2 Gear S3.png|S3 Gear S4.png|S4 Gear S5.png|S5 Gear M1.png|M1 Gear M2.png|M2 Gear M3.png|M3 Gear M4.png|M4 Gear M5.png|M5 Gear L1.png|L1 Gear L2.png|L2 Gear L3.png|L3 Apostlezero.png|Apostle Zero UpcomingCriminals.png|Upcoming Executives that appeared at JP 6th Anniversary. Shown silhouette are Berserk, Deinarind and Beth. UpcomingCriminals2.png|Upcoming Executives that was 'teased' at TW 3rd Anniversary but were not released. Identities are unknown at this time. Newcriminals2016.png|Upcoming Executives that appears at VERY HARD mode in Summer Page 2016. Shown silhouettes are Dangerous Ted, Higher Sorcerer Ponse, Sorcerer Iruno and Raina. See Also *NPC/Signalling